


Life's too short

by Prettyunique



Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set the night they find out about Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the midst of a tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place at the end of season 5 Episode 1 (a new day) to season 5 Episode 3 (too good to be true)

There's a knock on Maura's bedroom door.

 

"Come in" Maura replies quietly

 

Jane opens the door but, doesn't go in.

 

"Hey"

"Hey, you ok?" asks Maura

 

Maura sighs.

 

"Stupid question"

"Am I disturbing you?"

"Not at all" replies Maura

"I can't sleep" 

"Me either"

 

Theres a bit of silence before Jane speaks again.

 

"I don't really want to be alone"

"You're welcome to sleep in here" offers Maura

"Are you sure?"

"Of course" replies Maura

 

Jane closes the door behind her and gets in the bed next to Maura.

 

"At least now I know you like to sleep on the right side"

"What?"

"I've never been in your room before"

"Yes you have" replies Maura

"Ok, but not in the night"

"hummm, I guess that's true"

 

Silence.

 

"Why Frost, Maur"

"I wish I had a good answer for that question"

 

Maura shrugs.

 

"It was an accident, nobody's fault. At least from where I was standing. But maybe the investigators will have..."

 

Maura stops when she realises the question was rhetorical.

 

"Oh"

 

Jane smiles.

 

"I can't stop seeing his face" replies Jane

 

Maura hugs Jane as she cries in her arms.

 

2 hours later Maura and Jane are lying close together with Maura behind.

Maura reaches a hand in front of Jane and slowly down. She puts her palm on Jane boxers and leaves it there. Jane's bites her bottom lip. So Maura starts to massage the area where her hand is. Jane's breath gets faster and faster in time to what Maura is doing.

 

They both fall asleep an hour later without a word.

Maura wakes 10 minutes before her alarm goes off.

The space beside her is empty.

 

2 days later after the funeral.

 

"You're welcome to stay at my place"

"Ummm, no I think I'll just go home" replies Jane

"Ok"

"Thanks though...you know it's not because of what happened the other day"

 

Maura nods.

 

"You know I really do want to talk about that"

"Jane, we can have this conversation another time...go home"

 

Hours later Maura's doorbell rings.

 

"Jane"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course" replies Maura

 

Jane sits at the kitchen counter.

 

"I thought you were going home"

"I did, then I saw this"

 

Jane hands over the postcard she just received from Frost.

 

"It made me realise something...life's too short"

"Jane, I'm so sorry" replies Maura

 

Maura takes a seat next to Jane.

 

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have taken advantage of you last night"

"Taken advantage?...Maura I'm a big girl"

"I was just..."

"Maura it's ok" Jane interrupts her

 

"If I wanted you to stop I would have stopped you." Jane continues

"Please tell me this won't change things between us."

"I hope it does."

 

Jane takes Maura's hand.

 

"I want you Maura...so much. I've wanted you for a long time. I guess I tried so hard to ignore it because...you're my best friend and I didn't want to lose you"

"You could never lose me, Jane"

"I convinced myself you wouldn't feel the same way. And maybe you don't...I mean that night could have been a one..."

 

Maura cuts Jane off by kissing her. Seconds later Maura pulls away.

 

"Sorry, you were saying"

 

Jane smiles. 

Maura smiles back.

 

"What now?"

"Maura, I know it's a lot to take on...I mean I don't even know if you're ready for kids" replies Jane

"Let's not stress about the future and concentrate on the now"

 

She leans forward kissing Jane again.

 

"For the record, I'm going to love this baby just as much as I love you"

"I love you, too" replies Jane

 

Next morning

 

"I have a Doctors appointment, today. Do you want to come"

"I'd love to"replies Maura

"It's at 9"

 

Later at the Doctors office.

 

"I don't want Casey's mum finding out about the pregnancy. And you know she won't be able to keep her mouth shut"

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, I want this baby and abortion isn't an option"

"I meant about us"

 

Jane smiles.

 

"I know" Jane whispers

 

Jane takes Maura's hand.

 

"Never...I just don't want people to know about the pregnancy yet."

"Oh...uh"

"What?"

"Nothing" replies Maura

"Maura"

"Don't get mad...you're mum may already know about the baby"

"Who told her?"

"Me...by accident"

 

The Doctor walks in.

 

"I'm sorry"

 


	2. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during Season 5 Episode 3 (too good to be true)

After her conversation with Angela, Jane goes to Maura's office.

 

"How'd it go"

 

Jane sits on the sofa and puts her feet on the table in front.

 

"Did you tell her..."

 

Maura sits next to Jane on the couch.

 

"Blabbing it out in the middle of the division one cafe didn't seam appropriate" 

 

Jane reaches over and taking Maura's hand.

 

"I'm going to tell them, just waiting for the right time"

 

Jane's phone rings, then Maura's.

 

2 days later.

After the paramedics checked her out. Frankie takes Jane to Maura's office.

 

"Hey...are you ok?"

"We we're chasing this guy and she fell" replies Frankie

"I'm ok...the paramedics said I was ok"

 "I take it you know about..."

 

Maura nods.

 

"Im so excited, I'm going to spoil this child rotten"

"Not if I get there first" replies Maura

 

Maura and Frankie exchange smiles.

 

"Uh...hello"

"Oh sorry" replies Maura

"You'll take her home, right"

 

Maura nods.

 

"See ya tomorrow" says Frankie

 

Frankie leaves.

Jane starts to get to her feet.

 

"Alright, lets get out of here"

"Wait, Jane I've been thinking"

"Uh-oh"

"Since you told me you were pregnant actually...might be a good idea to take some time off"

"Ok" replies Jane

"I know but...what"

"I said ok"

"Oh, I thought I was going to have to do a lot more convincing"

"I love you and I don't want to lose this baby"

 

Maura smiles.

 

 "I love you, too"

 

 Jane leans forward.

 

"We shouldn't do this here" 

"Stop me then" replies Jane

 

Jane kisses Maura.

Jane's tongue enters Maura's mouth. Jane's hand starts to move up Maura's inner thigh.

Maura pulls away.

 

"We should stop before this goes too far"

 

Jane sighs.

 

"You're right"

 

The next morning.

Jane gets done first and goes downstairs.

 

"Morning" greets Angela

"Morning" 

"You stayed here again"

"Yea, it was late so I just stayed in the spare room"

"Right, are you going to work today?"

 

Jane nods.

 

"Have you thought about taking some time off"

"We were just talking about that" replies Jane

"You and Maura?" asks Angela

 

Jane nods.

 

"What did we decide?"

"To cut down on my field time"

"So, does that mean you'll be going on desk duty"

"In a matter of speaking, yes"

"I want to help you... I could come with you to your next Doctor's appointment"

"That's ok Maura offered"

"Janey, maybe you shouldn't rely so much on her"

 

Maura walks in to the kitchen.

 

"It's ok, I dont mind" 

 

The next morning Angela is out doing a bit of shopping.

A car pulls up beside her, rolling down the window.

 

"Angela"

"Kirsty, how's it going?"

"Can't complain, let me give you a lift"

"I don't want to put you out" replies Angela

"Its no trouble...I saw your daughter and her girlfriend yesterday"

 

Angela gets in the passager seat.

  
"Jane and Maura?"

 

She nods

 

"They're not a couple "  
"Oh...I could have sworn...my mistake"  
"Don't worry everyone makes that mistake" replies Angela

 

Angela arrives home 20 minutes later.

 

"I ran into Kirsty Grace just now, she gave me a lift"  
"Ok" replies Jane  
"She lives at number 42" Maura says  
"Oh, right"  
"She seamed to think that you two were a couple"  
"That's...weird" replies Jane

 

Maura looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Ok...ma we have news"  
"About the baby"  
"No but it does involve him or her" replies Jane

 

Silence.

 

"Umm..." she looks at Maura

 

Maura steps forward putting a hand on Jane's lower back.

 

"Angela, Kirsty wasn't mistaken"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I would have thought that was obvious, but ok" replies Jane  
"So you two are?"

 

Jane and Maura nod.

 

"Are you getting married?"

"Oh my God...ma" Jane replies

"Is this because of the baby"  
"No, ma...it's because I fell in love"  
"The baby is just a bonus" says Maura

"Can I talk to you alone"  
"No...whatever you want to say you can say it to her too" replies Jane  
"Jane it's ok"  
"No it's no..."

 

Maura kisses Jane's cheek then goes upstairs.

 

"Well that was rude"  
"I just don't think you have thought this through.  
"Thought what through. Having all my dreams come true, being with the women I love"

"Love?"

"Ma, this wasn't spur of the moment thing. I didn't just decide to be with Maura because I don't want to be alone. This is 5 years, 5 years of trying to ignore the truth. That I'm desperately in love with my best friend."

"So you're gay now. Jane this child needs more than love"

"Yea, we know that, Love is just the start...I don't understand where this reaction is coming from"

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"  
"That's not really a question to be asking a girl who's turning 40 next year. We wouldn't be having this conversation if Maura was a man"

 

Silence

 

"I never would have thought of you as homophobic"

"I'm not homophobic. I just think my grandchild should be brought up in a proper family"

"Proper family?...you mean two parents who will love this child with all their heart, who will do absoutely anything for him or her"  
"Janey, you have no idea what people will say"  
"I couldn't care less"  
"Janey..."                                                         "Let's stop pretending that this has anything to do with anyone else"

 

Jane turns to go upstairs then turns back around.

 

"I stupidly thought you'd be happy" 

 

 

Maura looks up as Jane closes the door behind her.

 

"Hey"

 

Maura offers a hand and pulls Jane into a hug.

 

"I just thought she'd take it better"  
"I'm so sorry, Jane"

 

Jane pulls away from the hug to look Maura straight in the eye.

 

"No, I'm sorry Maur...she shouldn't have treated you that way, like...like she just met you"

"I really thought she'd be happy for us" replies Maura

"Me too... I still think we should still tell them"

"I think so, too" 

"What about your family?" asks Jane

"Well, I'm going to tell my mom and dad"

"What about Hope"

"You think I should tell Hope"

"I think you should defintely think about it. Might help you two to bond more"

"What if she reacts the same way Angela did"

"Well, then that's her problem" replies Jane

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write a story where Angela was not happy about Jane and Maura. That's the only reason I wrote Angela's reaction like that. I mean I usually write her being extremely happy and I think if it did happen on the show she would be extremely happy.


	3. Telling people.

2 weeks later.

Korsak, Frankie, Nina, Hope and Cailin are all gathered in Maura's place.

 

"You're probably wondering why we asked you all here for dinner" Jane starts

 

Frankie leans over to Korsak whispering.

 

"Look at them acting as if we don't know what this is all about. Like we haven't figured it out already"

"What" replies Korsak

"Look at them"

"Oh...are you two..."

 

Frankie nudges Korsak's arm before he can finish.

 

"What was that?" asks Jane

"uh...where's you're mum shouldn't she be here already"

"She's not invited" replies Jane 

 

Everyone looks at her confused.

 

"She already knows" replies Maura

"So what's this news" Cailin asks

"Don't you want to eat first" asks Jane

"No" both Cailin and Frankie shout at the same time

"Just put us out of our misery" Frankie replies

"Ok" replies Jane

 

Silence.

Jane takes Maura's hand.

 

"Jane and I are together...we're a couple"

"What" replies Frankie

 

Jane's smile starts to drop.

 

"I'm just kidding"

 

Frankie hugs both girls.

 

"It's about time too" replies Korsak

"Welcome to the family"

"Why are you saying that like it's the first time you meet" replies Jane

"I'm just saying, She will officially be my sister in law once you get..."

"Dont even" warns Jane

 

Cailin looks over at her mum.

 

"I told you?"

"Also...well half of you know this already but we're expecting"

 

Cailin screeches getting up to hug her sister.

 

"I'm going to be the best Aunty ever"

 

Hope stands giving her daughter a hug.

 

"Congratulations, love"

"We're so glad you guys are happy" replies Maura 

"And where's Angela? she's not working today. I would have thought she'd be here grinning like a cheshire cat" Korsak asks

 

Jane shrugs.

 

"Ok, who's hungry?"

"Not if you cooked" replies Frankie

"Ha, good one" replies Jane

"No, seriously did you cook"

"Don't worry, Maura did it all...I did chop up some vegetables" 

"Perfectly, I might add"

 

Jane goes to the kitchen.

Frankie watches Jane.

 

"I'm going to...give her a hand"

"Oh, let me do that" replies Maura

"No, it's ok you made the food"

 

Frankie joins Jane in the kitchen.

 

"Jane, where's ma really?"

"I don't know" replies Jane

 

She doesn't stop what she's doing.

Frankie puts a hand on Jane's arm.

 

"Janey"

 

Jane sighs.

 

"She didn't take it well, Frankie" Jane whispers 

"What...no that can't be right, we used to talk about you two all the time"

"Excuse me"

"Come on Jane, you two were so obvious" replies Frankie

"Apparently not"

"We used to talk endlessly about her plans to get you two together. She got so desperate one time she thought about locking you two in a room. Until I warned her not to interfere"

"Then this makes no sense" replies Jane

"What did she say to you?"

"To be honest that whole conversation felt like a dream. She said something about how relationships need more than love to work. And have we thought this through"

"I'm so sorry" replies Frankie

 

Jane's smile flashes on and off to hid the tears about to fall.

 

"I'm going to talk to her"

"No don't, please...promise me" says Jane

 

Frankie nods.

 

"Say it" 

"Ok, I promise" replies Frankie

 

The next morning Frankie heads straight for division one cafe kitchen.

Angela is there alone chopping up some vegetables.

 

"What the hell?"

"Language" Angela replies

"I mean...I've been racking my brains but I can't figure out why"

"I..."

"Do you really have a problem with them?"

 

Angela gives a big sigh and puts the knife down on the chopping board.

 

"No, it's...it's like I was watching myself from above but I couldn't stop...do you think its too late to apologize"

 

Frankie smiles.

 

"It's never too late. Just talk to them"

 

Later that night at Maura's place.

Maura has her laptop open on the counter. Jane walks in.

 

"Hungry"

"Well, dinner is nearly ready" replies Maura

"I'm hungry now"

"Look in the fridge there may be something in there for you"

 

Jane opens the fridge.

 

"You brought me pickles" Jane smiles

"At least you don't have any weird cravings"

"What you doing?"

 

Jane nods to the computer screen"

 

"Come here" replies Maura

 

Jane walks over to Maura's side of the counter.

 

"This...is what our baby looks like right now"

"Hummm, looks like a little peanut. Maybe that's what I'll call him or her when it comes "

 

Maura looks at her.

 

"Kidding"

"It could be something to call the baby while it's in you're tummy"

"Speaking of do you want to know the sex"

"Do you?" replies Maura

"I asked you first"

"I defintely think you should find out now. So you can get the nursery ready"

 

Maura and Jane turn to see Angela standing in the doorway.

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interupt"

 

Silence.

  
"Can I talk to you"  
"I'll leave you to it" Maura says

Maura shuts her laptop.

 

"Don't go...please" replies Angela

 

Jane takes Maura's hand.

 

"I'm so sorry...for what I said, the way I reacted"  
"I thought you of all people would get it" replies Jane  
"And I do...I guess I was jealous"  
"Jealous?" replies Jane  
"I wanted you to need me"  
"Ma, no matter how old I get I will always need you"

"Can you forgive me?"

 

Jane hugs her mum.

 

"Of course" Jane replies

"Maura?"

 

Maura hugs Angela.

 

 


	4. Surprising news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place at the end of season 5 Episode 5 (knockout)

Maura unlocks her door quietly, removing her shoes. She tiptoes to her bedroom.

 

"Hey"

"Hi" replies Maura

 

Maura leans forward kissing Jane on the lips.

 

"I didn't mean to wake you." replies Maura

"How was the lecture?"

"It was good..."

 

Maura changes to her nightwear and gets into bed.

 

"Apart from the embarrassing part."

"What happened?" asks Jane

"I kind of mistook a teacher for a maintenance guy."

"What"

"It's  alright I brought him a coffee to apologise."

"You did?"

"Jack Armstrong." Maura replies

"So you were late because you were having coffee with this guy."

"No...what's wrong?"

"Nothing...just seams like this Jack guy thought you two were on a date."

"How did you get that from...coffee?"

"Is Jack married?"

"Recently divorced, he has a daughter."

"Ok...goodnight."

 

Jane turns away from Maura closing her eyes .

 

"Are you mad?"

 

Jane turns back to face Maura.

 

"No"

 

Maura kisses Jane.

 

"I love you" 

"I love you, too" replies Jane

 

The next afternoon Jane walks into Maura's office.

Maura's presses send on her phone.

 

"Who's that?"

"Jack, he wants to have dinner...I just texted him no"

 

Maura shows Jane her phone.

 

"I guess he did think it was date...Jane, I'm sorry."

 

Jane walks over to Maura's side of the desk taking Maura's hand.

 

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I don't know put it down to...hormones.

 

Jane kisses Maura.

Maura pulls away.

 

"We shouldn't do this here."

"Ok"

 

Jane starts kissing Maura's neck.

Maura drops in her chair. And Jane gets to her knees.

 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry" replies Jane

"Let me get you a sandwich."

"Not that type of hungry"

 

Jane winks.

 

"We...shouldn't."

 

There's a knock then the door opens. Jane slips under the desk and Maura pushes her chair closer to the desk.

Frankie walks in.

 

"Have you seen Jane?"

 

Jane pulls Maura's knickers down to her ankles.

 

"Korsak said she came down here 10 minutes ago."

"Sorry?" replies Maura

"Are you OK?"

"Umhum"

 

Frankie looks at Maura then a realisation slowly creeps up on him.

 

"Oh my...I'm gonna come back. Could you tell her Korsak is looking for her."

"I will, if I see her."

 

Frankie smiles turning to the door.

 

"Try locking the door next time."

 

Frankie leaves.

 

"That was very dangerous" says Maura

"Are you complaining?"

"No"

 

Maura kisses Jane. Then she pulls away.

 

"Frankie knew you were down there didn't he."

 

Jane shakes her head slowly.

 

"Oh my God, I'm mortified"

 

Maura puts her head in her hands.

 

"I should get back to work." 

 

Jane kisses Maura and walks to the door.

 

"Jane"

 

Jane turns around. 

 

"This can't happen again."

"Sure."

"I mean it."

 

Jane walks up to Maura and kisses her on the lips.

 

"Ok."

 

Jane walks to the door again.

 

"Oh, the real reason I came down here."

"Like you didn't plan that."

 

Jane smiles.

 

"I didn't, I can't help myself when I'm around you Maura."

 

Maura smiles.

 

"I was thinking of inviting my Ma to the 3 months scan."

"Yea sure"

"Great"

 

Jane leaves. She comes back seconds later.

 

"I meant you as well."

"I know" Maura smiles

"Just making sure...I should get back to work."

"Ok" replies 

 

Jane walks towards Maura, then stops.

 

"If I don't leave now I never will." 

 

Jane mouths 'I love you'

Maura mouths 'I love you too'

Jane leaves.

 

A week later in the doctors office.

 

"It's OK that were both here, right." asks Angela

"Of course...OK, lets have a look at this baby."

 

The doctor puts some gel on Jane's belly.

 

"Ok...um...excuse me.

 

The doctor leaves.

 

"Oh my God, our baby is dead."

"What makes you think that." replies Maura

"Because the doctor just said 'excuse me' and left the room." replies Jane

"Don't jump to conclusions, Jane."

 

The Doctor come back in with a colleague

 

"Sorry about that I needed a second opinion."

"What's going on?" asks Jane

 

The doctor with her looks at the screen.

 

"Oh God, just put us out of our misery."

"Oh, I'm so sorry that I scared you Jane."

"So our baby is not dead."

"No." replies the doctor

"So, what was that all about?" asks Angela

"How do you feel about...more than one baby, as in twins."

"Twins?" replies Angela

"That's brilliant."

"Jane." replies Angela

"Um..."

"Babe, you OK?"

"I'll give you a minute." replies the Doctor

 

The doctor leaves.

 

"I'll wait outside." replies Angela

 

Angela leaves.

 

"How you feeling?"

"Twins."

"I know." replies Maura

"Twins Maura." 

"I know but we'll get though it."

"How can you be so sure." replies Jane

"Because we'll have each other, not to mention the 20 plus members of family. We'll just take it a day at a time."

 

Jane takes out her phone dialling a number.

 

"What are you doing?"

"Starting my maternity leave." replies Jane

"Right now."

"Let's do this right, I'm not leaving any of this to chance."

 

Jane kisses Maura.

 

"I love you."

"I love you, too...what are you going to do without work for 6 months?" replies Maura 


	5. Look who's back.

Jane is on the bed reading a book called 'The book of baby names' while Maura gets ready for work.

Jane puts the book open on the bed. 

 

"I was thinking Clark and Lexa."

"Well, that's sweet...Clark and Lexa?"

"From the 100." replies Jane

"The TV show?"

 

Jane nods.

 

"Oh, then no."

"Why not?." asks Jane

"You're going to regret it when they're 15, maybe even they will too."

"They're not gonna know what the 100 is by that time."

"They might, you never know the show might still be around." replies Maura

"So you're saying no names from TV."

 

Maura nods.

Jane sighs and picks back up the book.

 

"What if we don't find names."

"We're just call them baby one and baby two." replies Maura

 

Jane looks at her.

 

"We'll find names don't worry."

"I just want us both to be happy."

 

Maura's phone rings.

 

"It's work."

"Get it." replies Jane

 

'Dr Isles...I'm on my way.'

 

"Do you want me to stay home today?"

"No, don't be silly."

"Jane everything will work out, I promise."

 

Maura kisses Jane.

 

"Call me if you need anything."

 

Jane nods.

 

3 hours later

 

Jane's phone bleeps a text.

 

'Rosalind.'

 

Jane texts back.

 

'As in Franklin.'

'Yes, she pioneered DNA.'

'I know I remember you telling me about her.'

'So' 

'No."

'How you feeling?' writes Maura

 

"This is ridiculous." Jane says to her self

 

She picks up the phone and dials Maura's number.

 

'Why don't you just call me?'

'Because I'm suppose to be working, not talking to my pregnant girlfriend.'

'Tell me about the case you're working on.'

'Oh babe, I got to go Frankie just walked in...I love you.'

'Love you too.'

 

"How's she doing?"

"Bored." replies Maura

"How is she going to keep this up for 6 months. I'm surprised she isn't trying to break the door down to get back to work."

"She would but, she's trying to be responsible."

"Babies come first."

"Yea." replies Maura

"Well maybe I'll go over there in my lunch break."

"She'd love that."

"Adrian Edwards was poisoned?." asks Frankie

 

6 months later.

 

"Hungry?...I'll make you some breakfast, what do you want?"

"You know what I want...these babies to get here already."

"There is something the Doctor said might induce labour that we haven't tried yet."

"Maura, I am not getting up."

"You don't need to." replied Maura

 

Maura leans forward...

 

"Oh."

 

Maura kisses Jane.

Jane pulls away.

 

"What's wrong, you don't want..."

"I think my water just broke." replies Jane

"Oh man now I'll have to get rid of that...oh my God...you're waters?"

"Just broke."

"The babies."

"Are coming." replies Jane

 

Maura gets off the bed helping Jane to her feet.

 

"Let's go meet are kids."

 

Maura kisses Jane.

 

45 hours later.

 

"They're gorgeous."

"Just like you." replies Maura

 

Maura plants a kiss on the baby in her arms then one on the one in Jane's. 

Lastly she kisses Jane on the lips.

 

"Let's get these two to the nursery...do we have a name for them yet."

 

Jane and Maura shake their head.

 

"Oh well don't worry, you'll think of some."

"What's your name Doc?" asks Jane

"Me...Hannah."

 

Jane looks at Maura.

 

"I love it."

"You do." replies Jane

"A lot."

"Well that's one down."

"Do you have a second name?" asks Maura

"Grace." replies the Doctor

 

Maura looks at Jane.

 

"Hannah and Grace...beautiful."

"Glad I could help."

 

The Doctor turns to the door.

 

"Wait."

"Baby 1 is Hannah, baby 2 is Grace." replies Jane

"Got it."

 

3 weeks later.

The doorbell rings.

Jane looks at the time on the nightstand, 9pm.

 

"Who can that be?"

"Maybe you're mum forgot her key." replies Maura

"My ma wouldn't be finished work yet."

"I'll get it."

 

Maura opens the door.

 

"Is Jane here?"

"Casey." Jane replies from the stairs.

 

Jane comes down and hugs him.

 

"What are you doing here?"

"I...uh"

"I'll go check on the girls." replies Maura

 

Maura goes upstairs.

Jane and Casey go to the kitchen.

 

"You look amazing for someone who just gave birth 2 weeks ago."

"Three."

"What?"

"The girls are three weeks old."

"Oh...so do you live here now."

"Casey..."

"It's alright I know about you and Maura...not gonna lie I was shocked, not at all surprised."

"What does that mean?" replies Jane

"I always knew she had a crush on you."

"Casey why did you come here?"

"To see you." replies Casey

"Just me no one else."

"Jane I never stopped thinking about you."

 

Casey leans forward.

 

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing you."

"I'm with Maura."

"Please, you're just with her because you don't want to be alone. But I'm back now.

"You're a jerk."

"Jane..."

"Hannah and Grace."

"What?"

"The babies names." replies Jane

"I was just about to ask."

"I think you better leave."

 

Jane opens the door and Casey steps outside.

 

"I love Maura...don't come back."

 

Jane closes the door and Maura comes down with Hannah.

Jane sits at the counter and Maura puts Hannah in Jane's arms.

 

"How much of that did you hear?"

 

Maura sits at the counter opposite.

 

"I'm an idiot, I should have told you from the first email."

"Do you..."

 

Maura sighs.

 

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"No! no I swear, nothing happened."

"I believe you." replies Maura

"Still I should have told you...it was just 3 emails and they meant nothing."

"I trust you."

 

Jane looks at Maura.

 

"What?"

"He tried to kiss me."

 

Maura walks over to Jane kissing her.

 

"I trust you."


	6. Nanny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Maura bring the twins to the station 3 weeks later.

"Maura they look so much like you." says Edwards

 

Maura opens her mouth to explain the process of genetics when Jane stops her.

 

"Uh actually..."

"Don't bother." replies Jane

"I bet you're ready to get back to work." 

"Nah."

"You liar." replies Maura

"OK maybe a little bit."

 

Frankie and Angela look behind them.

 

"Charles" replies Angela

 

Jane and Maura turn around.

 

"I know I'm the last person you'd want to see but can I have a word?."

"What's going on?." Angela asks

"I think that's my cue to get back to work."

 

Edwards goes back to his desk.

 

"Casey this is not the right time."

"Jane you should talk to him." whispers Maura

"What happened?"

"Ma, butt out." Frankie warns

"Babe I don't think that's a good idea."

"Jane just talk to to him, see what he wants."

 

Jane looks at Maura.

 

"Maybe he wants to apologize."

 

Jane kisses Maura.

 

"I love you."

"I love you too." replies Maura

 

Jane and Casey leave and Angela and Frankie look at Maura.

 

"Apologize for what?" asks Angela

"He came round last night."

"To see the kids.?" asks Frankie

"I really don't think so." 

 

Angela and Frankie continue to look at her.

 

"He made a move on Jane." replies Maura

"Oh my."

"Ma" replies Frankie

"I have never trusted that boy."

"And you encouraged them to go somewhere, alone."

"It's OK, I trust her. That's all I care about."

  

Meanwhile.

 

"So?"

"I wanted to apologize." replies Casey

"For what trying to kiss me or insulting my girlfriend."

"All off it." replies Casey

"I heard about Gerald."

 

Casey falls back on to a table and tears fall.

Jane walks up to him hugging him.

 

"Casey it's not your fault."

"How do you know, you weren't there."

"I know you." replies Jane

 

Casey wipes both eyes with his palms.

 

"Maybe back then...but you don't know what I'm capable of...It could have been me, It should have been me."

"Then the twins wouldn't know their father."

 

Casey looks at her.

 

"I don't know what you're plans are, if you even coincided...uh,but Maura and I would be OK if you wanted to see them."

"They don't need me." replies Casey

"It's not a case of need. You may not want to right now, but if you ever change your mind."

"I'd love to see them."

"Well, they're only a few metres away." replies Jane

"Are you sure?"

"No time like the present." replies Jane

 

Back in the squad room.

 

"It's been 10 minutes."

 

Maura looks at Angela.

 

"I'm just saying." replies Angela

  

Casey and Jane walk in.

Angela stands looking at Casey.

Casey looks from Angela to Frankie.

 

"I guess you all know." 

"You mean that you tried to force yourself on my daughter."

"Ma...everything is fine."

"Maura I'm so sorry."

"It's forgotten, want to meet your daughters." replies Maura

"Only if you're OK with it."

"Of course."

 

A week later.

 

"Who's looking after the girls."

"Why you think I'd leave them on their own." answers Jane

"Angela's got them...we need to rethink our nanny options."

 

Jane scrunches her face up.

 

"I just don't want them to become...you know...spoiled, privileged, silver soon-ish."

"That's not a word." Frankie replies

"Babe you're going have to get over you're fear of hiring a nanny."

"I guess." replies Jane

"We could say the word babysitter instead if that makes you feel better."

 

Jane shakes her head slowly.

 

"Ok, well because this isn't a cartoon and you can't be in two places at once."

 

Jane smiles.

 

"I know you're right...as long as we both are happy with who we eventually choose."

"That goes for me too, If you like someone who I don't that person doesn't get the job."

"Yeah sure." 

"Maura you like everyone."

"Shush." replies Jane

"It may look like that, but it's different when it's your kids."

 

Later that night.

 

"Hey, how were they?"

"Good as gold," replies Angela

"Ooh smells like Hannah left us a present."

"Yea I was just about to change her."

"I'll do it."

 

Maura takes Hannah upstairs and Jane sits with Grace on the sofa, Angela sits beside her.

 

"I heard you're looking for a nanny."

"Who told you?" asks Jane

 

Angela looks at Jane with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Frankie?...he called you." 

"I called, he just happen to mention it."

"Well ma it makes sence, You'll be going back to work soon. We can't exactly leave them alone."

"You can always leave them with me...I mean I could not go back to work."

"You'd quit your job...but you love it there."

"Yea but, I love my grandchildren more."

"I don't know." replies Jane

"At least think about it."

 

Maura comes back downstairs.

 

"Think about what."

"We were just...um...talking about you're nanny."

"Let me guess...Frankie."

"How would you feel about it being someone we know." asks Jane

"I definitely prefer that better than a stranger, but how."

 

Jane looks at Angela.

 

"Ma's going to look after the twins while we're at work, full time."

"Really?" replies Angela

"Yea, just promise me you'll let me know if you change your mind."

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I swore I was never going to write sex in one of my stories. Mainly because it's very...cringe (when I write it) case in point. But I decided to just bite the bullet, face my fears.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not sure if this story should be rated explicit. It's probably mature, I just put that to be on the safe side.


End file.
